


The Perks of Being an Archangel

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [54]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Michael, Cas thinks that Michael is trying to rob him, Crack, Cute Michael, Fluff, Lucifer will give him all the cuddles and all the pets, M/M, Michael Disapproves of the Bagelpocalypse, Michael is totally reading your smut though, Michael needs cuddles and pets, Michael on Tumblr, Multi, Not Even Sam can say no to him, Sad Lucifer/Michael fics make him sad, we should all be ashamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael hacks into our universe's Wi-Fi, sees all the giraffes on Tumblr, then demands Cas-cuddles and Dean-pets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perks of Being an Archangel

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this gif on Tumblr: http://lolamp5312.tumblr.com/post/87382997266/matt-cohen-cosplaying-as-jared (Scroll down a little to see it)
> 
> If you're the owner of this tumblr/image and want me to link/un-link to you, leave a comment.

One of the perks of having a neighbor that is just a little technologically incompetent, but not completely technologically illiterate, is that one can tap into said neighbor’s unsecured Wi-Fi.

 

One of the perks of being an Archangel living adjacent a technologically incompetent universe is that Michael tap into said other universe’s unsecured Wi-Fi.

 

The universe he’s logged into today is very interesting. It has versions of Dean, Sam, Adam, Castiel’s vessel, Gabriel’s vessel, Lucifer’s new vessel, and one of Michael’s old vessels.

 

And people write stories about them, or at least the people they play on TV. Some of them disgust him. (Who would write about bagel!Dean having an orgy with bagel!Sam and bagel!Cas and bagel!Gabriel? _Everyone_ knows that if Gabriel were a food item, he’d be a piece of candy.) Some of them make him sad. (Who would write about him killing his sweet little brother?) And some of them... Let’s just say he files some of them away for later.

 

Then he finds a site called tumblr, and it’s wonderful, and then it’s horrible, and there are bagels and pancakes and _oh Father these people think about food a lot_ and then there are the pictures he actually likes, pictures of his old vessel and Gabriel’s laughing and hugging and cuddling and it’s the best thing ever.

 

Then he sees it. It’s a moving image. (People in that universe call them ‘giraffes,’ or at least that’s what Michael thinks they’re trying to spell. They’re not very good at English.) It’s also the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

 

He’s dressed in Sam’s clothes, and Cas puts an arm around him and says, “Stay, stay,” like one would say to a small dog, and then Dean starts petting him and it’s beautiful and the giraffe doesn’t show it, but he’s absolutely sure that kisses and cuddles happen next.

 

“Sam! Sam!” He calls, momentarily forgetting that Dean gets upset whenever they hover in the halls as he flies towards Sam’s bedroom.

 

Sam looks up from his laptop with a concerned expression. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I _need_ your clothes!” He says. “All of them! And even if you say no, I’m going to take them anyway!” Sam gives him a skeptical look, and he deflates. “Oh, okay, I’ll only take them if you say I can, but I need them!” He shifts from foot to foot and bounces a little. “I really do! Please?”

 

Sam slowly closes his laptop and takes _forever_ to inhale and exhale. “Why do you need my clothes?”

 

Michael whimpers. “Please, Sam! I’ll explain later! I need Cas-cuddles and Dean-pets _now!_ ” He starts vibrating with nervous energy.

 

Sam smiles at his excitement. “Go ahead.”

 

Michael tears off his clothes, much to Sam’s amusement, and dresses in Sam’s darkest outfit. “How do I look?” He asks.

 

Sam looks him up and down. “Good?” He tries.

 

Michael beams and hover-flies over to Dean and Castiel’s bedroom. “You will give me all the pets!” He demands.

 

Cas and Dean exchange a _look._ “Uh, are you trying to rob us of our pets?” Dean asks.

 

Michael gives them an exasperated sigh and clamors into bed and settles down between them. “Cas, you say, ‘stay, stay,’ and Dean, you pet me because I’m a good boy and then you both have to cuddle me.”

 

Cas raises an eyebrow. “Any reason why you’re dressed as Sam and demanding to be petted?”

 

Michael puts on his Serious Face. “It’s God’s will.” He dissolves into giggles. “Now, pet me!”

 

Cas wraps an arm around him and Dean starts petting his face, and all is right in Michael’s world until Lucifer starts screaming.

 

“Lulu, be quiet,” he mumbles.

 

“No! Michael, you’re dressed as Sam! Oh, Father! THIS IS EVERY DREAM EVER OMF OMF OMF!” He hug-tackles Michael. “I love you, I love you, I love you! I am going to keep you here and pet you forever and give you all the cuddles!”

 

Michael grins. “This is the best idea I’ve ever had.”  


End file.
